Ten Ways To Kill Harry Potter
by Sun Wolf
Summary: I was inspired to write this after reading a list of rather unimaginative ways of killing him. Knowing that I could come up with better ways in my SLEEP, I set to writing this story. There will be 12 chapters when this is finished. Please review.
1. The Wager

Ten Ways To Kill Harry Potter  
by Sun Wolf  
  
Chapter 1  
The Wager

  
  
  
  
In a dark and musty tavern, two men argued over which of the two was the better. One was dressed in green trousers and tunic, with a prismatic cloak over it. His face was partially hidden by the hood, so only the man's mouth and nose were visible. The other man was dressed in red robes of the local wizards' guild. His hood was up as well, so that his face was equally hidden.  
  
"You're a fool," the man in the cloak spat at his rival. "I am the Supreme Master of the New Order Kai. A wizard could _never_ best me!"  
  
"Don't be so sure, Sun Wolf," the wizard returned as he finished his third mug of ale. "You may have your training, but there are some spells to which even _you_ have no defense against. And I am the Master of Magic and Wisdom, after all."  
  
"More like the Master of _Idiocy_!" Sun Wolf jeered. "I've spoken to Korin, and he's told me all _sorts_ of things you've done."  
  
"Can I get you another drink, Altashir?" came a feline's voice.   
  
The wizard glanced over to the waitress standing next to him. "Yes Kitty," the wizard acknowledged as he handed her his empty mug. Placing the money on her tray, he added "and another for my friend as well."  
  
"You got it, sweety!" Kitty piped up with a smile. Altashir watched as Kitty strode over to the bar to get the drinks. She was rather attractive, for a weretigeress. Altashir suddenly felt rather grateful that his wife wasn't with him. He didn't really _feel_ like sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future.  
  
"So how are we to settle our dispute?" Sun Wolf asked Altashir, bringing him back to their quarrel.  
  
Altashir thought for a moment, and then remembered about something he had heard a while ago. "I know," he said absently, "I heard about a boy who's parents were murdered by a dark wizard a few years back. The wizard tried to kill the boy as well, but somehow he managed to live against all the odds. Now I _know_ it goes against everything we stand for, but..."  
  
"Whoever kills the boy, wins?" Sun Wolf interrupted. "A race, then?"  
  
"No," Altashir replied. "Killing the boy would be far too easy for a pair of gods like us. My challenge is that we take turns killing him. We'll revive him after each death. Once a method has been used to kill him, it can not be reused by either of us. Each of us gets five turns, and the one who's kills are the most interesting and imaginative, wins."  
  
Sun Wolf considered this. Nodding his approval, he asked "Who is this this boy, and where do we find him?"  
  
Kitty arrived and placed the drinks down on the table. Altashir placed ten Ninya in her tip cup.  
  
"His name is Harry Potter," Altashir answered after Kitty went over to another customer, "and he lives in a world that practices magic on a low level. He attends Hog warts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"So he's a wizard in training?" Sun Wolf asked. Sun Wolf was liking this more and more by the minute. "So who goes first?"  
  
Catching Sun Wolf's enthusiasm, Altashir simply smiled. "We'll flip a coin," Altashir replied, "and no using your Kai techniques to control the coin!"  
  
"Fine," Sun Wolf grumbled. "I call Heads."  
  
Altashir flipped a silver coin, and let it land on the table. As the coin settled, both looked to see what came up.  
  
"You might have won the coin toss," Sun Wolf remarked, "but _I'll_ win the game. We'd better reduce our physical ages so we can get in to that school. It would be a shame if I won because of you not getting in."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Three months later, Sun Wolf and Altashir got their acceptance letters from Hogwarts. They looked over the list of school supplies.  
  
"Looks like _I'm_ just about set to _begin_ with," Altashir chuckled as he patted the silver box hanging from his belt. Gesturing to the Nyris Scepter that was _also_ hanging from his belt, he added "and I'll just use my scepter as my wand. How about you, Sun Wolf? Need anything on that list?"  
  
"I don't have anything on this list," Sun Wolf grumbled. "I thought you said this world used magic. I don't see any place that supplies _any_ of this stuff!"  
  
"Don't worry," Altashir assured him, "I have plenty of supplies to spare. You can take your pick from my personal collections."  
  
"Thanks," Sun Wolf replied gratefully. "I guess all that's left, is to get to our train."  
  
With a wave of Altashir's hand, the two were standing on platform 9 3/4. Showing their tickets to the conductor, they boarded the train.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The train was loaded with students of all ages as it steamed its way towards its destination. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermoine Granger were sharing a compartment together. As usual, Harry had bought out the sweets trolley for his friends and himself. That's when the new boy showed up.  
  
"Would it be all right if I ride in here?" the new boy asked. The new boy had long golden hair, bright blue eyes, and a sort of impish look to him. He looked like a first year student, because he _was_ a first year student. Standing there in his shimmering robes, he had a bit of a sparkle that mesmerized the three that were already there.  
  
Harry was the first to snap out of it. "Of course you can ride with us," Harry told the first year student as he gestured towards the vacant seat. "It wouldn't be right to turn away a young lady when there's room for her."  
  
The first year student looked rather indignant. "But I'm a _boy_," he grumbled as he sat down next to Hermoine.  
  
"You're a _boy_?" Ron asked the boy. "I'm sorry, but at first glance, I thought you were a girl, _too_."  
  
Hermoine turned to look at the first year student. Extending her hand in greeting, she said "I'm Hermoine Granger. This is Ron Weasly, and this is Harry Potter." Ron and Harry waved at the appropriate times during the introductions. "And what is _your_ name?" she asked the boy.   
  
"My name is Kai Skarn," the first year student told them, secretly proud of his mastery of the language of Dessi. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to know his name in Somlending. He decided that the three of them didn't _need_ to know that 'Kai' meant 'Sun', and 'Skarn' meant 'Wolf' in Dessi. He looked at Harry and his friends, who were wearing their school clothes with the Gryfindor emblem on them. "Is that the school crest?" Sun Wolf asked them.  
  
Harry smiled as he answered the question. "No," he informed the Kai Supreme Master. "This is the emblem of Gryffindor. There are four houses in Hogwarts, and we are in the house of Gryffindor."  
  
"What house will I be in?" Sun Wolf asked Harry. "My letter didn't specify."  
  
"You'll find out at the sorting ceremony," Hermoine answered before Harry could speak.   
  
"By the looks of him," Ron whispered quietly to Harry, "I'd say Hufflepuff!"  
  
As Harry smirked at Ron's pointed remark, Sun Wolf simply stated "I _heard_ that."  
  
Another first year student poked his head into their compartment. This one was dressed in red robes that were only out done by his long crimson hair. His robes had an emblem of a staff and sword, crossed under a book. His almond eyes scanned the room, and the boy entered.  
  
"We're full," Hermoine told him.  
  
"That's okay," the new arrival replied, "I'm only going around to meet everyone before we arrive. I'm Rubicant Danusty, and you are..?"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly," Ron piped up. "This is Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Kai Skarn." As he spoke, Ron pointed to each of the others respectively.  
  
"Is this your first year at Hog warts?" Harry asked Rubicant. Rubicant nodded.  
  
"Oh you'll love it at Hogwarts," Hermoine enthused. "Just don't get into the kind of trouble Harry usually gets _us_ in. You might get yourself killed, or worse, _expelled_."  
  
Rubicant just looked at Hermoine for a moment, and then asked "Are your priorities _always_ this muddled?"  
  
"I said just about the same thing during our first year," Ron told Rubicant. "I'm glad _somebody_ agrees with me."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The train came to the station, and the students disembarked. All the first year students were called to the boats, and they were taken to the school that they would call 'home' for the duration of the school year.  
  
After the group made their way to the main hall, and the announcements had all been made, the sorting ceremony began. One by one the sorting hat was placed upon the heads of the first year students. This one to Hufflepuff, that one to Slytherin, another to Gryffindor, and so forth. Soon, it was Rubicant's turn. Rubicant (who was really Altashir) sat and waited for the decision.  
  
"I sense great power in this one," the sorting hat muttered in wonder. "Why are you here? You could probably teach _Dumbledor_ a thing or two..."  
  
The Master of Magic and Wisdom just sat smugly, and waited for the hat's decision. Finally, the decision was reached. "Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat decided.  
  
Sun Wolf watched as Altashir sat at Ravenclaw's table, and the ceremony continued. Sun Wolf was reading the qualities just as easily as the sorting hat was. As each went to be sorted, he read as well so he could determine exactly which qualities would get him into Gryffindor.  
  
When they got to the S's, Dumbledor called out "Kai Skarn!"  
  
Sun Wolf was ready. Calling upon his mental defenses, he used Mindblend to block and hide all qualities that would keep him away from his goal. The only qualities he allowed to be sensed, were the ones in the Gryffindors. The sorting hat was lowered to his head. Before it even touched him, it called out "Gryffindor!"  
  
As Sun Wolf sat at the Gryffindor table, he and Altashir exchanged glances. Having made it this far, the rest would be easy. The two nodded and simultaneously said to each other telepathically, "Let the games begin!"


	2. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 2  
Let The Games Begin  


  
Sun Wolf and Altashir crossed paths on their way to Potions class. Neither of them needed to learn any of it though. Altashir knew all there was to know in every field of the magic arts. Sun Wolf had learned Alchemy from his mentor Lone Wolf, back when he was a Kai Grand Master. In fact, Kai Alchemy was one of the Grand Master Disciplines he had to learn, in order to aspire to the perfection of a Kai Supreme Master.  
  
"Why do we need to go to these classes?" Sun Wolf asked Altashir as they headed to the classroom. "It's _bound_ to be things we _already_ know. _We_ should be teaching _them_!"  
  
"We have to avoid suspicion," Altashir reminded his friend as they approached the door to Professor Snape's class.   
  
"True," Sun Wolf agreed. "How about a game of Samor in the courtyard, after lunch?"  
  
"All right," Altashir answered as the two entered the classroom just in time.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The morning classes went rather well, with only one incident that drew any notice to Altashir and Sun Wolf. It had been during the flying lessons. Madam Hooch had just instructed the students to command their brooms to jump into their hands. She couldn't believe her eyes when the first two to succeed had done it without uttering a single sound.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked Altashir in amazement. "You and Skarn weren't following instructions, yet the brooms jumped into your hands_, anyway_!"  
  
"It wasn't all that difficult," Altashir explained. "I could have doneit_ blindfolded_ !"   
  
"Let's see how well you ride, Danusty," Hooch told him. Madam Hooch watched in amazement as Altashir swiftly took to the air with the grace of the master that he was. As Altashir made his perfect landing, Hooch asked "How would you like to play on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"  
  
"Quidditch?" Altashir responded. "Sounds like fun. Will there be anyone else with my level of skill in the games?"  
  
"Only one I can think of," Hooch answered, "would be Harry Potter. He's the Seeker for the Gryffindor team."  
  
That caught Altashir's interest more than the game itself. "Count me in!" he enthused.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
After lunch, Sun Wolf and Altashir found a place in the courtyard to play Samor. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine walked out and saw them sitting over the board.  
  
"Now _there's_ something you don't see everyday," Hermoine remarked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"A Gryffindor consorting with a Ravenclaw," Harry told Ron. "But look at what they're doing. Maybe they're playing for house points?"  
  
This idea seemed to make sense to the three of them, so they went over to watch.  
  
"So who's winning?" Ron asked Sun Wolf, hoping that it was their fellow Gryffindor. With all the trouble the three were always getting into, Gryffindor could certainly _use_ the points.  
  
As Sun Wolf checkmated Altashir, he turned to his fellow Gryffindors. "Who do _you_ think?" was his reply.   
  
Unaware to all but Sun Wolf and Altashir, Professor McGonagall had been watching in her cat form. From her nearby corner, McGonagall took note of the game and the winner. "_15 points to Gryffindor for winning such an amusing game as that,_" she thought to herself. "_What game is that? I must find out more._"   
  
"Is that a new form of Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Sun Wolf told him, "this is Samor. Wizard's Chess can't hold a _candle_ to this!"  
  
"How do you play?" Harry asked, hoping to play.  
  
"Have a seat," Sun Wolf invited Harry, "and I'll teach you."  
  
As Harry sat down, the pieces arranged themselves on the board. The pieces on Harry's side were red, and the pieces on Sun Wolf's side were blue. Sun Wolf explained that the game of Samor had very few rules. All you had to do, was touch one of your pieces, and it would march off to wage war against the nearest opposing piece. If you touched a piece that wasn't yours, it would turn and bite you.  
  
"That doesn't sound too hard," Harry observed.  
  
"It's harder than you think," Sun Wolf replied. "The pieces can change sides whenever they feel like it, and you would never know until it bit you."  
  
Harry laughed as he made his first move. He touched the piece. "Ow!" he yelled as he drew his hand back in pain. "I thought you were kidding about them changing sides. Those teeth are _sharp_!"  
  
Sun Wolf made his move, and his piece rushed forth to Harry's nearest piece. The two piece fought it out for a moment, before Harry's piece lost the battle. The piece staggered and died on the game board, before fading from the board into its place in the box on the side.  
  
Harry soon learned that there were no rules for 'who moves when'. It wasn't long after that he figured out to touch as many pieces as quickly as possible, in order to keep up with Sun Wolf who was doing the same thing. Harry's hands were already bleeding by the time he figured this out.   
  
Sun Wolf however, _wasn't_ bleeding. This was partly to do with his advanced healing arts, but mostly due to his training in the psychic disciplines of his training in the days of his Magnakai training. His usage of Divination allowed him to tell friend from enemy, allowing him to keep himself from getting bitten as often as Harry was. In the rare moments in which his haste cost him a bite, his healing disciplines were quick to remedy it.  
  
Ten minutes into the game, Harry was down to two pieces. One was his, but the other had gone turncoat on him moments earlier. But which was which? Harry held his breath as he touched one of the pieces. A nasty bite was his reward. Sun Wolf immediately touched the same piece, and it ran Harry's other piece through.   
  
As Harry watched his last piece die on the board, he was unaware that the other pieces on the board began marching stealthily towards him. As Harry's piece faded from the board, the others attacked him. Startled, Harry tried to shake them off, but the pieces held tight to their victim. Before anyone could reach him to help, the pieces had already gnawed through to Harry's heart. He was dead a few seconds later.  
  
Hermoine was the first to recover from the shock. "Oh my god," she managed to say.  
  
"You killed Harry!" Ron cried.  
  
Altashir folded his arms, and glared at Sun Wolf. "You jerk," he grumbled at Sun Wolf, "you stole my turn!"


	3. The Quidditch Match

Chapter 3  
The Quidditch Match  


  
Harry woke up in his room, nearly screaming. Throwing off his shirt, he noticed there was no injury of any kind. There were no scars, or any other evidence of what he thought had happened. Samor... Maybe it had been just a terrible nightmare?  
  
After getting dressed, Harry went downstairs to the Common Room. Hermoine, Ron, Fred, George, and all the other Gryffindors all looked very depressed.  
  
Do you think he might still be here? Ron asked his fellow Gryffindors. With all the ghosts at Hogwarts, he half expected Harry to float into the Common Room, and join them.  
  
Who might still be here? Harry asked as he stepped into the room.  
  
Hermoine shouted. Running over to Harry, she expected to pass through him in her attempt to hug him. Needless to say, there was quite a surprise to them all when she knocked Harry over, instead.  
  
The painting door opened, and a very unhappy Sun Wolf tromped in. All eyes were on him as he marched up to his room. Coming back down, Sun Wolf held his Samor board under his arm. As he stepped through the painting door, he regarded it one last time, before surrendering it to Professor McGonagall.  
  
Will I get it back? Sun Wolf asked McGonagall. It's been in my family for centuries.  
  
It will be returned to you when you leave Hogwarts, McGonagall assured him. she warned him, if this game comes back with you when you return, you will be _expelled_ from Hogwarts without question.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The next two months went by painfully slow for Sun Wolf, but in time he managed to get back in the good graces of his fellow Gryffindors who had finally accepted Sun Wolf's claim that the Samor incident had been an accident'.  
  
For Altashir, the weeks flew by. When he wasn't breezing through classes, he was practicing for the Quidditch season. He had made Seeker, and was very proud of his position.  
  
It was the night before the first game of the season. Altashir was getting in a few last runs with the Golden Snitch before tomorrow's game against Gryffindor. It was too bad the thing was so slow. For a mortal, the snitch would have been extremely difficult to see, let alone _catch_. Altashir on the other hand, found it to be child's play. The game would be Ravenclaw's. Or at least, that's what Altashir led his teammates to _believe_.  
  
After making sure the Quidditch equipment was all put away, Altashir headed for his room. He was greeted by his fellow Ravenclaws, as he entered the Ravenclaw Common Room. Altashir bid them all good night, went up to his room, and closed his door behind him. Altashir pulled his personal spellbook out of his little silver box, and began leafing through it.  
  
Altashir thought. _Yes. This spell will do. He'll never know what hit him!_  
  
------------------------------  
  
The next day, the Quidditch teams for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw met on the field. The stands were packed with spectators from both houses. Sun Wolf was sitting with Ron, Hermoine, and Hagrid, who were all doing their best to explain Quidditch to him.  
  
The three Chasers try to score by gett'n the Quaffle in ter one of those three hoops over there, Hagrid explained.  
  
Three Chasers try to score, got it, Sun Wolf said, trying to absorb all this information.  
  
And then there's the two Beaters, Ron added. They're my brothers, by the way.  
  
What do _they_ do? Sun Wolf asked.  
  
They protect the other players from the two Bludgers, Ron told him.  
  
Three Chasers, two Beaters, and two Bludgers, Sun Wolf said. I'm guessing the Bludgers are the _offensive_ players. Is Harry a Chaser, or a Bludger?  
  
No no no, Hermoine tried to correct him, the Bludgers aren't _players_, they're _balls_. They've got minds of their own, and attack the players.  
  
Sun Wolf said, So five players and three balls, so far.  
  
The Keeper guards the goal ter keep the other team's Chasers from scoring, Hagrid pointed out.  
  
Got it, Sun Wolf answered, proud of understanding _that_.  
  
And the last player is the Seeker, Ron told Sun Wolf. Harry's our team's Seeker. His job is to find and catch the Golden Snitch. A Quidditch game is _only_ over when the Golden Snitch is caught.  
  
How long is a Quidditch game? Sun Wolf asked.  
  
Depends on the Seekers, Hagrid explained. Like Ron said, it's only over when the Snitch is caught. I've seen some games go on fer _months_ before the catch was made.  
  
Sun Wolf magnified his vision to see Harry. There was a Ravenclaw across from him. Both were above the other players, so Sun Wolf deduced that they must be the Seekers. The Ravenclaw Seeker looked somewhat familiar. Sun Wolf took another look at him.  
  
Sun Wolf announced to the others. The other Seeker is Rubicant!  
  
The others looked through their binoculars. Sure enough, they saw the first year student they had met on the train. There was no mistaking that long crimson hair.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Madam Hooch started the game, and the players were off. Altashir kept an eye on the Snitch, but stayed where he was. Biding his time, he waited for Harry to spot the Snitch. It wasn't long before Harry saw it.  
  
Both Seekers chased after it. Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand may have been the fastest racing broom this low magic world had ever seen, but the Master of Magic and Wisdom's broom was of his own design. As Altashir passed Harry, it was clear that Ravenclaw would win the game.   
  
The Snitch made a sudden turn, and now Harry was closer to it than Altashir. The two Seekers came neck and neck, and Altashir rammed into Harry hard enough to knock him off his broom. Harry kept hold of his broom, and rammed Altashir back.  
  
The two Seekers fought it out for control, and Harry lost sight of the Snitch for a moment when it turned without warning. Altashir chased after it while Harry tried to find it again. Altashir drew close to the Snitch, and invoked his Poisoned Apple' spell. The Golden Snitch was surrounded by a strong black aura. The aura seeped into the Snitch, and disappeared. Altashir slowed his pace.  
  
Harry had caught sight of the Snitch, now. Racing past Altashir, he grabbed it out of the air. As he held it up in triumph, and Gryffindor was declared the winner, the Poisoned Apple spell took its effect. Harry slipped from his broom, and fell. He was dead before he hit the ground.


	4. Animal Mastery

Chapter 4  
Animal Mastery  


  
Altashir was a bit puzzled. He knew exactly how much power it would take to resurrect Harry. Even so, it took more to bring Harry back from the dead. Could it be that the low level of magic in this world caused some of his power to go astray?  
  
Altashir went down to the Ravenclaw common room. Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, and Mandy Brocklehurst were reading by the fireplace when Altashir walked in.  
  
Hey Rubicant, Lisa said as she noticed Altashir, we saw you at the Quidditch game yesterday.  
  
Altashir looked at her. You did? he asked. I'm sorry, it wont happen again.  
  
No need to be sorry, Terry told him.   
  
Mandy added, you were lucky you _didn't_ catch the Snitch. Didn't you see what it did to Harry Potter?  
  
It _killed_ him! Lisa blurted. The professors found traces of a highly concentrated poison on the Snitch. If you'd have caught it, you'd be _dead_ now!  
  
Poison.... on the... Golden Snitch? Altashir asked, feigning shock and dismay. Who could _do_ such a thing?  
  
We think it might be You-Know-Who, Terry told him, or someone working for him.  
  
Who is I-_Don't_-Know-Who? Altashir asked. The three just stared at him.  
  
Are you from a Muggle family, or something? Mandy asked their uninformed fellow Ravenclaw.  
  
A _what_? Altashir returned. A muggle was the _last_ thing anyone would accuse _his_ family of being, if they only knew.  
  
A Muggle, Mandy repeated. It's a non-magic person.  
  
I come from a family of miners, Altashir answered truthfully. My father was a miner, my grandfather was a miner, I was being taught to be a miner. It's been the family business for at least fifty generations of the Danusty family. As Altashir spoke, the three Ravenclaws could feel the pride Altashir was radiating from his family heritage. So who is I-Don't-Know-Who? he asked them again.  
  
The three Ravenclaws told Altashir all about Voldemort, how Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived, and everything else they knew.  
  
So _that's_ the dark wizard's name, Altashir thought aloud when the three finished explaining.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sun Wolf was wandering about the castle, in his prismatic cloak. Exercising his mastery of Assimilance, he approached the third floor corridor undetected. Passing through the door, he encountered Fluffy for the first time. Fluffy raised his three heads, and growled at Sun Wolf. Having relied on one Grand Master discipline to get here, Sun Wolf immediately used another: Animal Mastery. To someone who didn't know the secrets of the Kai, Sun Wolf would have looked insane to be trying this. But Sun Wolf could _talk_ to animals with Animal Mastery.  
  
Sun Wolf barked as Fluffy started his attack. Fluffy obeyed. As Fluffy sat down, a light went on in Sun Wolf's head. I will return, Sun Wolf told Fluffy. When I do, I will have a job for you.  
  
Sun Wolf left the corridor unseen, and found his way to the owlry. After giving the owls some instructions, he returned to the third floor corridor.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Harry was playing Wizard's Chess with Ron, very carefully. He was _still_ wary from his experience with Samor. As Ron checkmated Harry, hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall.  
  
Mail's a bit early, isn't it? Harry remarked as the owls all dived at him, screeching.  
  
Ron saw the owls dive. RUN FOR IT! he cried.  
  
Both Gryffindors sprang from their table, and bolted for the door. As the pursuing owls clawed at Harry's back, Harry yelled If this is going to happen every time I lose a board game, I'm giving them up right _now_!  
  
Harry and Ron scrambled up the stairs to get to the Gryffindor tower, but they only got to the third floor. Another flock of owls cut them off, forcing them towards the third floor corridor. Having forced them to the door, they flew off as suddenly as they attacked. Just as Ron and Harry started to relax, the door opened. Fluffy was waiting for them.  
  
They couldn't see Sun Wolf as he sat upon Fluffy like a knight upon a steed, because he was still utilizing Assimilance. Harry and Ron tried to close the door, but Sun Wolf was holding it open with his mindforce. Sun Wolf was too strong for them to close it.  
  
barked Sun Wolf. Fluffy rushed towards Harry and Ron, who were already scrambling down the stairs. In their haste, Harry missed a step, and tumbled down the stairs. As Harry picked himself up off the floor, he saw Fluffy leap over Ron in pursuit of the unfortunate wizard-in-training.  
  
What have I done to deserve this? Harry puffed as he bolted down another hall.   
  
_Walk_ in the halls, Potter! screamed Professor McGonagall, as Harry ran through the halls. Fifty points from Gryffindor! She quickly changed her mind about the deduction, when she saw the cute little puppy following him home'.   
  
Professor McGonagall tried to transfigure Fluffy into a mouse, but Sun Wolf simply used the Brotherhood spell , causing the transfiguration to hit _McGonagall_ instead.   
  
Harry ran out the gates of the castle, and headed for Hagrid's place. He could see it in the distance. 90 yards to go... 70 yards... 40... 10 more yards, and Harry would be safe. Harry screamed for a moments as three sets of teeth stabbed into his body.  
  
Hagrid ran out to investigate the noise. he screamed when he saw Fluffy working at its new screaming chew toy. It wasn't screaming for long, though. Hagrid wasn't sure which was worse: The screaming, or the sudden silence. Hagrid shed a tear as he decided the silence was worse. The silence that could only mean one thing: The Boy Who Lived, was dead.  
  
_Again!_


	5. Harry Fights Back

Chapter 5  
Harry Fights Back  


  
  
  
As Altashir sat at the Ravenclaw table, a great horned owl swooped down with a letter. The letter dropped into Altashir's hand, as he recognized the owl as Sun Wolf's. Altashir opened the letter, to find only one written line. Meet me in the courtyard NOW! was all it said.  
  
Whatcha get? asked Mandy, who had noticed the puzzled look on Altashir's face.  
  
lied the Master of Magic and Wisdom. Only a prior commitment. If you will excuse me? Altashir stood up, and walked out of the great hall to find Sun Wolf.  
  
As Altashir stepped into the courtyard, he saw Sun Wolf sitting in the same location of their last Samor game. Striding over to him, he noticed the look of concern on Sun Wolf's face.  
  
What's the problem? Altashir asked his friend.  
  
Have you noticed any magic failures lately? Sun Wolf asked Altashir.  
  
Altashir thought to when it took more power than it should have to revive Harry. What _kind_ of failures? Altashir asked Sun Wolf.  
  
I knew exactly how much it would take to revive our Sun Wolf clarified. Yet both times I revived him, it took more than was necessary. It was as if some of my power was being redirected to some unknown place.  
  
And the redirection only occurred during revivals? Altashir asked the Kai Supreme Master.  
  
Sun Wolf responded, how did you know?  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Sun Wolf and Harry reached the Gryffindor common room at about the same time. Since no one else was there, Harry kept his eye on Sun Wolf. Having died three times, Harry was beginning to realize that his deaths were not accidental. He also realized that he was always being brought back by the same person who was killing him, so he didn't consider it as much of a threat as he would consider, say, Voldemort. Now _there_ was someone Harry was certain would _not_ bring him back. Still, it was rather annoying to die in the first place, and Harry was determined not to be killed again.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Altashir wandered down a hall, looking for his next idea in the game. Poisoning had been fun, but he knew it wasn't enough to win. Altashir needed something that would _definitely_ make one stop and take notice.  
  
You were so cute at that age, came a familiar voice from behind him. Altashir turned around, to see a painting of a lovely elven woman smiling at him. All you need now, the elf continued, is your old pick axe and lantern.  
  
Altashir rolled his eyes. I'm not seven years old anymore, he grumbled to the elf in the painting.   
  
I know, the elf replied, but to me, you'll always be my little boy.  
  
Stop it Mother, Altashir urged. What if the others hear? And what are you doing in a Hogwarts painting? Did you go to Hogwarts, too?  
  
said Eleanor with a smile. I only came here to see you! I saw you at your Quidditch match. I disguised myself as a student, and was sitting with the Slytherins. I felt right at home among them, even though that Malfoy fellow kept trying to hit on me. Kinda hard to say you're married, when you're disguised as a thirteen year old mortal.  
  
Altashir allowed himself an amused grin. How true, he said, how very true.  
  
Eleanor suddenly became very serious. she addressed him, I wanted to remind you that turning Exilus runs in families. Your sister and two of her children had turned Exilus at one point or another, and yes I admit it, I am Exilus as well. You are at risk as well.  
  
I know that, Altashir retorted. I'm being careful, and keeping myself in check.  
  
You know why I bring it up, right? Eleanor asked, warningly.  
  
Because I killed that Potter boy? Seeing Eleanor nod, he continued, It's just a _game_. And besides, I'm reviving him after each death. I'll be stopping when the game is over.  
  
Altashir heard a gasp from around the corner, and looked in time to see two Gryffindors running down a hallway. Someone heard us, he said as he turned back to Eleanor. The entire painting was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Hermione were out of breath by the time they got to the portrait of the fat lady. It was a few minutes before they finally managed to tell her the password, and get into the common room. They saw Sun Wolf meditating by the window, and Harry was watching him carefully.   
  
Ron puffed.  
  
We found out who's been killing you! Hermione added.  
  
Sun Wolf stopped, and listened in.  
  
Is it who I think it is? Harry asked his friends.  
  
Ron told him, it's not Kai at all.  
  
It's that Ravenclaw Kai is always with, Hermione added. It's Rubicant.  
  
Ron address Sun Wolf, You have to avoid Rubicant. He's dangerous!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
That night, Sun Wolf donned his cloak, and prepared to go out after hours. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking in the common room when he walked in. They stopped and stared when they saw his prismatic cloak changing colors in the light.  
  
What are _you_ up to? Harry asked Sun Wolf as he headed for the portrait door.  
  
I have to investigate something in the Dark Forest, Sun Wolf told Harry.  
  
What do you mean? Hermione inquired.  
  
It's my duty as a Kai Lord, Sun Wolf remarked as he disappeared through the portrait door.  
  
So what are we going to do about him? Ron asked his friends. Ron and Hermione both looked to Harry.  
  
Harry answered, I'm going to get my father's cloak. Then we're going to follow him.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The forest was darker than usual as Sun Wolf made his way through the heavy foliage. Twice, Sun Wolf was forced to alter his course. The track was changing. Whatever he had sensed was definitely on the move.  
  
------------------------------  
  
whispered Ron, that was my _foot _!  
  
Sorry Ron, whispered Hermione. Harry, can you get your elbow out of my ribs?  
  
The three made their way after Sun Wolf, in slight discomfort. While the cloak _was_ large enough to cover all three of them, it was still a bit on the cramped side.   
  
Everyone stopped struggling when they saw Sun Wolf stop up ahead. Keeping their distance, they watched and listened to every detail.  
  
Sun Wolf walked over to a figure leaning against a fallen tree. It took Harry a moment to recognize the person as Rubicant.  
  
What are you doing here? Sun Wolf asked Altashir.  
  
Same as you, Altashir explained. I sensed a tremendous evil here, and came to investigate.  
  
Find anything? Sun Wolf asked.  
  
Altashir grumbled. How about you?  
  
Only thing I found, Sun Wolf told his friend, is standing right over there. Sun Wolf extended his arm, and pointed to the exact spot Harry and his friends were standing. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked behind them to see what Sun Wolf was pointing at, the Kai Supreme Master stepped over to his fellow Gryffindors. Before they could react, Sun Wolf had snatched the invisibility cloak off of them.  
  
Such an obvious trick, Altashir commented with a smirk, that even you saw through it, eh Kai?  
  
Sun Wolf threw the cloak at Harry. Go back to the tower, Sun Wolf told the three Gryffindors. This isn't a good time for you to be following me.  
  
Let them stay, Altashir chimed in. This should be rather interesting.  
  
Harry stepped forward, wand at the ready. I've had just about enough of you, Rubicant! shouted Harry. Harry sent a shower of sparks at Altashir.  
  
Oh no! laughed the Master of Magic and Wisdom. The amateur wants to fight me, and the best he can do are harmless sparks! I'd be embarrassed if it wasn't so funny!   
  
Harry sent another shower of sparks at Altashir.  
  
Let it not be said that I don't fight fair, Altashir announced. Reaching into his robes, Altashir pulled out his personal spellbook. He tossed it to Harry. That ought to even the odds, Altashir remarked.  
  
Harry wasted no time in opening the book, and reading through the spells inscribed there. He tried a basic Fire spell, and felt the sheer force as a fireball the size of Dudley erupted from his wand. Altashir moved just in time for the fireball to incinerate the trees behind him.  
  
Well met! Altashir called out with pride. Better than those useless sparks of yours, eh Potter? Altashir waved his hand, and an outline of Altashir flashed red, then yellow, then blue, black, silver, and white.   
  
Harry tried the same spell again, and hit Altashir dead center. Harry watched as the flames flared with a radiance that turned night into day in the Dark Forest. A feeling of great relief swept over Harry. This was it. At last the killing was over.   
  
But it was not to be. The flames died down, and Altashir emerged unscathed. Brushing ashes off his robes, he raised his arms in a deliberate manner.  
  
Your master is here, come _forth_ my servant! called Altashir in a loud, deliberate, commanding voice. Let your damage come full circle on _my_ command!  
  
Harry felt panic welling up inside him. He knew he had to act now, or he would be killed by whatever servant was coming to Altashir's assistance. Harry quickly flipped through the spellbook, reading spell names as he went. Flameshaft... Electrify... Resurrection... Poisoned Apple... Utter Annihilation... Effigy... Wait, go back!   
  
Harry pointed his wand at Altashir, and invoked Utter Annihilation. Harry was immediately engulfed by black flames. The blood curdling screams Harry gave vent to, only lasted a few seconds.  
  
Sun Wolf walked over to the charred remains of Harry. He glanced at him, then to Altashir. I don't get it, the Kai Supreme Master said to the Master of Magic and Wisdom, I've seen you cast that spell several times. You _never_ got hit by it. What went wrong?  
  
Easily explained, Altashir replied. When _I_ cast that spell, I didn't have a _self infliction curse_ on my wand.


End file.
